


名利场（一次拍摄）

by NdebeleSmith



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	名利场（一次拍摄）

#### Jewnicorn的「一次」系列之二

–

所以这里是上海吗。Andrew问他。[1]

摄影棚里热的要命，Andrew把衬衣扣子解开了三颗，但是这样似乎又显得不够庄重。他们尽可能地缩到摄影棚里放食物的一个角落去，以免在工作人员中走来走去惹得大家都心烦意乱。人还没有到齐，今天参加拍摄的是十五位好莱坞今年的宠儿：六位女士，九位男士。出人意料的是，还有第十七位成员—— **一只小小的狮子** ——好吧，或许是美洲豹什么的，谁分得清楚呢，总之是一只幼年的大型猫科生物。他和Andrew谁都没有去把小家伙的身世问个清楚。那小家伙被关在一只笼子里，脑袋耷拉着，仿佛对吵吵闹闹的拍摄现场很不满意，看起来恹恹的。

他们说这里是上海就是上海啰，他说。他们并肩站立注视酒吧吧台后巨大的中式雕花窗纹样，几个工作人员正手忙脚乱地调整着红色天鹅绒帷幕的走向。他们同时感觉到了一种不可思议的虚幻感，就好像身处黑洞前方，而巨大引力正在把他们往下拉，把他们都揉成碎片再随机组合似的。这里的一切都乱的像黑洞随机组合起来的： **名利场杂志的某个摄影棚，巨大的镁光灯和反光板形成重重包围的森林，一九三零年位于中国上海的一家虚假酒吧被建立，酒吧里还有一只闷闷不乐的狮子被关在笼子里。**

我们每个人都和上海毫无关系。Andrew说。我们穿的就和在纽约的俱乐部里每个人穿的没什么两样。

他们有中国窗户。Jesse说，他喝了一口酒，虚假酒吧里的食物倒是相当真实。他喝完酒，突然地扯住Andrew的外套，把他扯到了自己面前。

 **“你——好——”**  
（在Andrew听来他只是发出来两个怪异的音节）

你在说什么。Andrew问他，我听不懂。

是中文。他耸了耸肩。你好，我用中文说你好。

你会说中文吗。

一点点。我只会说两三句打招呼的话，剩下的全是脏话。

于是他们两个像得知了什么天大的笑话一样，一起笑了起来。Andrew笑得眼睛眯了起来，他看上去要融化了，Jesse伸出手去摸了摸这家伙，想看看会不会真的沾上一手糖浆。为什么Andrew会这么甜蜜呢。人人都喜欢他，有人会不喜欢他吗。Jesse不可想象一个不喜欢Andrew的人。

女演员们陆陆续续到场了，摄影棚里变得更加拥挤。长裙子，碎钻光芒在她们发间闪烁。都是年轻的脸，杜瓦尔[2]在她们中间真的像一个酒保。他本能地感到畏惧。她们都光芒万丈，都带着骄矜的神情，和她们身边簇拥的西装笔挺、身材完美的男人们一起构成所有人对好莱坞的完美想象。他看到Andrew已经把衬衣扣子都扣好，又戴上了领结。有化妆师过来给他补发胶，他从刚刚和Jesse黏在一起的自闭蜜糖男孩变成了贵公子，和名利场的气氛简直绝配。

他忽然错觉，Andrew就是Eduardo，Eduardo又来了，在没有Mark的地方，在Mark把他赶出Facebook后，Eduardo离开那帮哈佛geek，回到他自己最擅长的区域，成为最耀眼的社交界的明星。来自巴西富商家庭的小少爷—— **Eduardo永远应当耀眼，只有在Mark存在的场合他才会甘于沦为陪衬。**

而Andrew不一样，Andrew即使和他在一起，也依然是耀眼的那个。但他没有办法和Andrew一样对这种场合默默忍受，并且微笑去配合摄影师还有化妆师们的摆布，他受不了这种场合，他很难受，他感觉到焦虑浪潮翻涌上来，他想把手里的香槟杯子捏碎，他还想跑出去，把西装外套扔掉，上天保佑不要有人和他说话，千万不要。Andrew从化妆师手里溜出来，问他： **你是不是……焦虑症发作了？**

每次都是这样。每次都是。在他还没有意识到的时候他就会发现自己已经变得语速过快、声调奇特。而每次Andrew都用这种小心翼翼的语调问他： **你是不是难受？是不是哪里不舒服？你是不是要……焦虑症发作了？**

Andrew经常性地溺爱他，用一种几乎让他难堪的方式。在他们接受采访的时候他会频繁地来抚摸他，或者把手搭在他的手臂上，就好像在保护自己小孩的妈妈一样，他感觉到被爱的难堪。他想起有一次他们去做宣传，Hammer和他一起接受一个记者访问，而Andrew走到他身后，隔在了他和Hammer中间，并且搂住了他的肩膀。他凑过脸去和Andrew说没有必要，我不会在摄像机前爆炸的。Andrew就笑，他笑起来的时候眼睛总是闪闪发亮的。

为什么世界上会有Andrew这么容易开心的家伙呢。

还好啦。他说。

工作人员又搬来了两扇巨大的中国式雕花门，放在了酒吧布景之后。小狮子被从笼子里抱出来，放到了一张矮脚凳上，现场助理们带领模特们各就各位，Andrew跟在他身后，他们一起站到了小狮子的旁边，这狮子看起来还是恹恹的。

可怜的小家伙。Andrew摸了摸狮子的脑袋，狮子抬起头，伸出舌头舔了舔他。Andrew瞪大了眼睛，他如同发现玩具的小孩一样兴高采烈展示给Jesse他手上的口水：这家伙舔我了耶！

但是他觉得一切都不对头。他的头发不对头，他的西装也不对头，他注视那只狮子，它不应该来到这里被人用摄像头对着，把它当成照片上一个玩偶，它应该去树林里，去草地上，去它该去的地方。

他讨厌这里。

一个现场助理走过来，对他说，哥们儿，你应该站在那边。他把他拉到了奥利维亚和米拉中间，让他斜靠在吧台上。奥利维亚的手搭在——哦，大家都爱的酷毙了的猎鹰身上，她转过头来对他嫣然一笑：艾森伯格先生，真高兴见到你，听说你被提名了最佳男主角，你一定很高兴吧？

他想说点什么，但是他害怕自己一张口会把一切都说出来：我讨厌这里，我想远离好莱坞，我连你演过什么都不知道，我不想在一个假的中国酒吧里呆着，我希望Andrew能和我一起离开这个无聊场合。

他僵硬地点了点头，那动作把奥利维亚和米拉都逗笑了。

扎克伯格还附身在你身上吗。米拉说，你要小心哦！先生！

Andrew在他左边，中间隔着米拉、罗伯特和约瑟夫。他们让Andrew坐在吧台上，说这样可以显得他的腿更加修长，他注视着他，隔着很多人。他莫名其妙想到了他们拍听证会那场戏的时候——Andrew坐在他对面，他们隔着宽宽的桌子，就好像隔着一道峡谷。

那几天Andrew都不怎么和他说话。这是Andrew的习惯，Andrew的情绪随着人物的情绪变化。当Mark和Eduardo是好朋友的时候，Andrew也对他格外热情，给他擦嘴边的巧克力酱，贴着他的耳朵说话，在他每次面对记者焦虑症发作的时候偷偷地在身后拉他的手，和他说：放轻松，放轻松。但是当Eduardo和Mark闹掰，Andrew也就对他冷淡下来，在片场他会长时间一个人坐在某个角落看剧本，对Jesse说的冷笑话礼貌性地牵动嘴角。我需要保持状态，他这么和大家解释过，我只是，需要保持在那种情绪里，才能演的更真实。

他真的需要吗。

狮子在打哈欠了。琼斯被塞了一个奶瓶，她要给狮子喂奶。我怎么会变成狮子的奶妈呢。她说。大家都笑了起来，她试着把奶嘴塞到狮子嘴里，但是狮子突然地跳下了凳子，蹿了老远，原本工作人员们围成了一个半圆，但这个圆被狮子冲破了。摄影棚又陷入了混乱，他没有动，Andrew也没有动，大部分演员们都没有动，只有扮演酒保的杜瓦尔挥了挥手中的手帕：喂，这小家伙还挺有活力！他说。

狮子蹿到了那张放食物的长桌子下，它的驯兽师弯下腰去捉它。但是狮子逃脱了。它跳到了凳子上，又跳到了餐桌上，打翻了一排香槟杯子，接着，它跳到了摄影棚角落的一堆杂物上，在那里缩成了一个球。

摄影师很不开心地啧了一声。驯兽师的脸色变得十分难看。

他从怀里掏出了一只铃铛。

摄影棚突然安静了，一点声音都没有。

他和Andrew对视了一眼。Andrew用嘴型对他说： **好——可——怜。**

他突然希望狮子能够突然消失，或者突然变成了一只猛兽，和它或许素未谋面的父亲或者母亲一样，一只真正的巨兽，肌肉发达，獠牙尖利，不理会他们这群弱小人类的威胁，跑出这个让人窒息的摄影棚。或者狮子可以突然消失，就好像魔术一样，从空气中，慢慢地，消失，就像水蒸气在空气中慢慢消失一样，再也没有踪迹。

驯兽师摇响了铃铛。

叮铃。叮铃。

杂物堆上传来爪子摩擦的声音，窸窸窣窣的，还有像小猫小狗一样不开心时发出的呼噜呼噜声。然后狮子跳下来了，就好像一只真的人畜无害的大猫一样。

驯兽师把它抱起来，放回到琼斯身边的矮脚凳上。

那么，在这只不听话的小家伙闹脾气之前，我们还是赶快拍吧。名利场杂志的一个编辑大声说道，请各位各就各位——

–

摄影师对他们说好的那刻，他立刻站直了身体。他感觉到左脚有一点酸麻，Andrew从吧台上跳下来，狮子被驯兽师抱走。他们并排站在一起。

这时两个记者走到了他们面前。可以采访您吗，先生？

他们俩对视一眼，两个记者也对视一眼。

两个记者对他们说：是分别采访。

又一次，他对准了镜头。他现在只想出门把这套西装脱下来，摄影棚里太热了，太热了——狮子的故乡是不是也这么热？

记者看着他，对他微笑，恭维他得到了奥斯卡提名，然后她问了一个无比蠢的问题。她问：假如可以把好莱坞搬离洛杉矶的话，你想把它搬到哪里？

我为什么要搬好莱坞。这是他的第一个想法。为什么不能让它在洛杉矶好好呆着呢。

他不太有好气地说：让它留在这儿吧，这样我就可以继续住在纽约，从而远离好莱坞了。

记者笑了，她似乎以为自己get到了他的点，这让Jesse感到更加烦躁。

她又问道：你最近看了什么电影？

带有拆台性质地，他说道：我有三年没看电影了。

其实是两年半。他看的上一部电影……是和Andrew一起。

但记者仍然在孜孜不倦地追问：那你是用Netflix租影碟看吗？

不是……他想叹气，但是忍住了。他尽可能温和地说：我没有电视,也没有DVD播放机。

记者瞪大了眼睛。这时他看到了Andrew，Andrew已经接受完了采访，走了过来。

太抱歉了。他看到Andrew用超级夸张的乖乖姿势对记者双手合十，我想我和Jesse还有一点紧急的私人事情要说，真是太、太太抱歉了，可以打断你们吗？

他解救了他。他把困在傻逼记者陷阱里的狮子捞了出来。

他们一起走出去，很多人都围在桌子边聊天，没有人注意到他们走了出去。当然没有人注意他们，尤其是他，在大卫·芬奇找上他之前，他只不过是一个混迹在各种文艺片里的悲情小处男罢了。

我们终于逃出了上海喔。Andrew说。怎么样，你还好吗。

不是很好。他说。

他又用中文对Andrew说了一遍： **“你——好——”**

他们走出了这栋办公楼，外面已经是深夜。

他们从人造的一九三零年代逃了出来。

为什么上海的酒吧里要放一只狮子呢。他说。

我不知道。Andrew说。

毫无由来地，他们拥抱在了一起，Andrew抚摸着他的后背。他感觉筋疲力竭，但大脑却仍然使劲地挣扎着、跳动着，超负荷地运转着，快要从他脑子里蹦出来。

我们会逃出去的。Andrew在他耳朵旁边说着一些奇奇怪怪的话。我和你，我们会逃出去的，我们是最好的朋友，我们会住在一起，我们会结婚。我们会养一只狮子，然后把它送到非洲去。我们会逃出去的。

**会逃出去的。从一九三零年代的上海逃出去，从好莱坞逃出去，从洛杉矶逃出去，从这个无聊的名利场中逃出去。你要相信这个。**

他抬起头，他感受到一贯的被溺爱而带来的难堪，但是又在这个夜晚突然开始享受这种难堪。

我相信。他说。

然后他去吻了吻Andrew，他的嘴唇果然和糖浆是一个味道。

END.

_**注释** _

[1] 2011年《名利场》杂志好莱坞特辑的封面主题为 _Black Tie and Tales_ ，风格使用1930年代上海元素，《名利场》时尚总监杰西卡-迪尔说：“我们想要呈现上世纪30年代上海的风貌，展现一种优雅的魅力。”照片中十五位嘉宾身着华服站在一家带有中式元素的酒吧内，照片内还有一只小狮子（某种猫科动物）。Jesse和Andrew作为被提名的男演员一起参加了这次拍摄。

[2]杜瓦尔：罗伯特·杜瓦尔（Robert Duvall），演员，曾经参演《教父》等作品。


End file.
